


Under the Mistletoe

by pyksil



Category: Maria Holic, Mariya Holic (Anime/Manga)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Party, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kanako is hella bi, Matsurika is my spirit animal, Multi, One Shot, Relationship(s), Romance, Sachi and Yuzuru are already in a relationship and are adorkable, mild swearing, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyksil/pseuds/pyksil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanako is roped into going to her friend's yearly holiday party, and finds it a bust (like always) until a gorgeous stranger bumps into her and spills her drink. Feeling happy from her encounter with the mysterious blonde (and even getting a kiss on the cheek out of it), Kanako plans on going home and acting like nothing ever happened, that is, until she opens the wrong door at the wrong time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All!  
> Should I be studying for my chemistry test right now? The answer is yes! ✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧*｡  
> Instead, I felt the urge to write two of my favorite dorks into a small Christmas one-shot, because the holidays are coming up people, and it's time to get *pause* MERRY  
> I hope all of you have a very Merry Christmas!

_Dear mother in heaven, I am now fully aware that I do not enjoy large social gatherings._

 

Kanako stood with her back pressed against the wall, her hip digging into the punch table as she loitered near the snacks and drinks to try and avoid conversation with anyone else at the party.

“Wow, so much fun,” Kanako murmured dryly, sipping at her luke-warm fruit punch. She had agreed to go to her friends Sachi and Yuzuru’s yearly holiday party on the condition that Sachi would buy her any food at the restaurant of her choice when they all went out on New Year’s a few days later, but she was beginning to highly regret her decision as the third male of the evening tried to approach her with a cocky grin.

“Hey there,” He leaned in, smelling slightly of booze, “you look awfully lonely. Want some company?”

“I’m fine,” She grimaced as he winked, “I’m perfectly happy by myself, thanks.” He reached for her wrist, but she tugged it out of his grasp in just the nick of time. “Sorry, I’m allergic to creeps.” She shouldered past him, dodging all of the groups and couples as she tried to make her way into the kitchen to locate Sachi. She had been here for a solid 40 minutes, that was enough, right?

“Oh, excuse me.” A lilting voice jostled Kanako from her thoughts as someone bumped into her, making her spill her drink. A sticky streak now ran down her yellow sweater, the fruit punch staining the majority of her clothing in a garish shade of red. She looked up to snap back with a rude tell-off, when she felt her heart stop.

_Oh._

“I-it’s a-alright,” She stammered, unable to form coherent sentences as her eyes tried to comprehend the dazzling sight before her. A blonde beauty, probably around her age, wearing a sequined red and green dress with a pair of tall white heels. She had her hair twisted into an elaborate updo, a few pieces left dangling to accent her slim face, and her crimson eyes were lined in a small amount of silver powder. Kanako felt herself begin to shake, the contents of her nearly-empty cup sloshing around dangerously.

“Are you sure?” The stranger’s brow wrinkled delicately in concern as she lifted a slender hand to steady Kanako’s cup. Kanako managed to nod, her eyes never leaving the girl’s face.

“Mariya, who is this?” A flat voice interrupted Kanako’s heavenly encounter, and she turned to meet the gaze of another girl. This one lacked the air of radiance that the other held, but she made up for it by radiating an aura of disgust. Her hair was pulled back into two neat grey pigtails, and her eyes shone gold with absolute discontent. She was wearing a strangely formal 1800’s style christmas caroling dress, complete with a pair of wool mittens and a heavy overcoat, and was holding a purse in one hand and a gaming-device in the other.

“Oh, Matsurika,” Mariya smiled politely, “I just bumped into this poor girl and made her spill her drink all over herself.” Matsurika stared at Kanako for a solid twenty seconds, making the tall girl squirm.

“This eiffel tower sized pig?” She said finally, the words hitting Kanako in the face like a slap.

“I apologize for my friend’s rudeness,” Mariya said after a beat, and if Kanako hadn’t been so caught up in the way she smelled like roses and cinnamon when she stepped closer, she might have heard the trickle of amusement that lowered the beauty’s voice just a hair of a pitch.

“Um,” She was still slightly reeling from the harsh sting of Matsurika’s comment, “it’s okay, I guess.”

“I’m awfully sorry about your shirt,” Mariya bit her lip, staring down at the dripping mess on Kanako’s chest. Her eyes lingered there for a moment before she returned her gaze to Kanako’s, giving another small smile before Matsurika cleared her throat. “I’m also sorry to just leave you like this, but I need to go find my brother.”

“Oh, of course,” She grinned back, still in a bit of a daze, “and don’t worry about it. I hated this sweater anyways.” _Actually, it was her favorite sweater._

“Really?” The blonde perked up, placing her hand on her heart in relief, “thank goodness, I would have really felt terrible if that sweater meant a lot to you.” Kanako gritted her teeth, forcing out a laugh. The blonde gave her a strange look for a second, like she was calculating something, before she sighed and leaned in, pressing a quick kiss to Kanako’s cheek. When she leaned back and saw how lost the raven haired girl looked, she pointed upwards. “We happened to collide under the mistletoe,” Kanako looked up to find this glorious fact true, and pressed a hand to the cheek that the girl had kissed. “Well, maybe I’ll see you around.” With a wave, Mariya disappeared into the masses of people congregated in the large home.

Kanako watched her go, standing still for a moment longer before spurring into action when she saw the same guy from earlier trying to get to her while she still stood under the festive sprig. She dived into the throngs, forcefully making her way around the house to continue her search for her friend. She was hot and sticky, and wanted nothing more than to go home and take a long shower. The party was now officially worth it after her encounter, and she wanted it to end on a good note.

After nearly 10 minutes of searching, Kanako concluded that Sachi and Yuzuru must have left the party to do whatever girlfriends do when they find themselves alone and slightly intoxicated.

She blushed slightly at the thought.

Well, since Sachi was her ride, Kanako was stuck here until the host decided to make a reappearance.

_Wonderful._

Ditching her mostly empty drink, Kanako decided to go look for an empty room to hide out in until she could make her getaway. She avoided the rooms with closed doors, and gave Sachi’s room a wide berth in fear of overhearing the activities that she was sure it contained. After nearly giving up, Kanako finally reached a door at the end of the hallway that was just barely cracked, and took this as a sign that it was unoccupied. She opened the door with a grateful sigh, but found herself freezing at the sight before her.

“Harder!” The blonde huffed, gripping the bed posts before… him? Kanako blinked, standing in shock as the grey haired girl wound her hands tighter around a pair of laces that connected to a pearly corset that the boy before her wore. They continued with this strenuous activity for a second longer before the boy was suddenly tugging back on a red and green holiday dress. “I swear, of all of the times for the boning in this stupid thing to break.” It came out in a deep growl, completely offsetting the petite shape of his mouth. As he began readjusting the hemline of the dress, Kanako stared at Mariya in a horrid fascination. _This was Mariya, right?_

“Uh…” Kanako began slowly backing away, but both heads in the room instantly turned towards her.

“Oh, hello,” Mariya greeted her in falsetto, the charisma switch turned back on to full. She tried to edge her way out of the door, but Matsurika shut it behind her, a frighteningly dark feeling rolling off of her in waves.

“H-hi,” She gulped, shrinking down into her ruined sweater.

“So we meet again.” Mariya’s voice remained in the same high tone, but his walk towards her was anything but friendly. Kanako suddenly wished that she had the ability to walk through walls. “Slightly unfortunate, under these circumstances.”

“So you’re a boy?” She blurted, unable to help herself as the butterflies returned to her stomach on his approach. He paused, a wicked frown appearing on his face. He leaned in, painfully close, and put his lips directly next to her ear.

“If you tell anyone,” he cooed, “no one will be able to find your body.” The sudden drop in voice inflection made Kanako squeak, and she began shaking again, only this time from a different type of nerves. Here she was, with what she had thought was her ideal match, and it had turned from a sweet blonde ray of sunshine into a dark and foreboding stormcloud.

_It’s unfair, he’s still gorgeous._

She slowly slid down the wall, trying to distance herself from him as much as possible with the little amount of space that he allowed between them. She suddenly found herself eye level with his hips, and decided to return to standing position as she was suddenly aware of what he hid under those sequins. He stared at her, burning holes into her skull with his intense scarlet gaze.

“I-I won’t t-tell,” She choked out, noting that Matsurika had begun casually rifling through the pockets of her petticoats and flashing a few knives from within her skirt layers.

“How can I take you on your word?” He purred, seemingly enjoying the fear that he had put into her expression. “How do I know you won’t run out into that party and spill the secret to everyone?” Kanako swallowed harshly, her mind going blank before falling on one question. She suddenly straightened from her cowering, startling Mariya into taking a few steps back.

“Why are you dressing as a girl, anyways?” She inquired, genuinely curious. Mariya seemed shocked by her question, his mouth opening and closing a few times before finally snapping shut with a stunned silence. “Uh, Mariya?”

“He didn’t expect your question,” Matsurika said blandly from behind him, her knives all (thankfully) tucked back into her pockets. “He’s never had to really explain it to anyone, before.”

“I can speak, thanks.” Mariya snapped, shooting Matsurika a quick look before returning his glare to Kanako. “Why do you need to know?”

“I don’t know, I’m just curious.” She pursed her lips, “I mean, you do you, it just kind of feels like you’re not doing it for yourself.” Mariya was silent for a long minute, his expression unreadable.

“For my grandmother,” he finally confessed, his voice wavering, “my grandmother’s last wish was that my sister and I would stop fighting and understand each other, and she had this strange notion that we could do so by living as each other, so to speak.” He cleared his throat, his look of malice returning. “It’s kind of become a competition between us, so if you spill and I lose, you’re dead.” Kanako frowned.

“I promise that I won’t tell anyone,” she said softly, holding up her right hand. “I get it, I lost my mother recently. Her last wish was that I attended the University she went to, and I did everything I possibly did to get in.” She smiled kindly, “That’s why I attend Ame no Kisaki university right now, I’m studying to become a nurse.” Mariya nodded, giving her a strange look.

“How old are you?”

“19, and you?”

“18,” he said carefully, running a hand through his bangs. “I plan on attending Ame no Kisaki next year, actually.” Kanako looked at him in surprise.

“It’s an all girls school.”

“Um, yeah,” he gestured to his dress, “You should see my sister, I don’t think this bet is going to let up any time soon.” Kanako grinned. Mariya made a face at her, but the obvious aggression that he had been directing at her earlier had faded

“We still need to locate Shizu,” Matsurika’s voice cut through the moment, calling Mariya’s attention to her.

“Oh, right. Speaking of said sister, you wouldn’t have happened upon a guy our age that looks almost exactly like me, have you?”

“No, sorry.”

“It’s okay, I’ll find her eventually,” he motioned for Matsurika to grab his shoes, “Shizu is sweet, but she sticks out like a sore thumb at events like this.”

“Why is-” Kanako was cut off by a loud crash, clearly audible even from the last bedroom on the second floor. Her eyes widened, but Mariya only gave Matsurika a knowing look before slipping on his stilettos and scurrying out the door. Kanako stood staring at the empty frame for a second before he popped his head back in with a scowl.

“I’m not leaving you alone,” he narrowed his eyes, “I still don’t trust you.” Kanako rolled her eyes, but followed. Matsurika had seemingly vanished, only to reappear downstairs in the kitchen at the scene of the crime. She was carefully sweeping up the remains of what looked like the punch bowl, a furiously blushing blonde boy standing next to her. Another boy was with them, this one in a suit the same style as Matsurika’s dress, his black hair carefully slicked back and gleaming in the flourescent lights shining from the vaulted ceiling overhead. He stood over the mess, seemingly scolding the blonde boy and making him flush a deeper shade of red as onlookers began to gather around.

“Alright, Rindou, that’s enough.” Mariya giggled, cutting between them and using the height provided by the heels to block his view of the blonde boy. “It’s all alright now. We can buy them a new punch bowl if we need to, okay?” The tension that had formed between the two could be cut by a knife, and Kanako figured she might as well do something to help the boy beside them that looked close to crying. She carefully approached, and was a bit awed by how similar the boy looked to Mariya.

_So this is Shizu?_

Delicate sniffles began to emit from Shizu, and Kanako decided that now was the time.

“Hey, are you okay?” She was once again taken aback by the beauty before her, but the glowing atmosphere that surrounded Mariya was a lot more noticeable and it was no wonder that Shizu had gone unnoticed. Though Kanako did have to admit, when Mariya had said that his sister looked almost exactly like him, he hadn’t been lying.

“I-I’m fine,” She simpered, “thank you.” Kanako puffed out her cheeks, nodding.

“What’s going on out here?” Sachi ran into the room, finally making an appearance at her _own party_ , with her Christmas sweater on backwards and her hair in a frizzy ginger mess. A muffled _thump_ was heard upstairs, followed by a running footfall that made it’s way all the way down the hallway and down the stairs before Yuzuru slid into the room wearing nothing but a pair of stockings and an oversized shawl with a reindeer on it.

“What’s going on out here?” She exclaimed, her voice the same mellow lull that it always was.

“Shizu accidentally broke your punch bowl,” Mariya turned away from his staring contest with Rindou, making the black haired boy give him a look that would kill a small animal.

“I’m very clumsy.” Shizu now spoke up sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

“We’re so very sorry, and we can buy you a new one right away if you wish.”

“Oh, no need,” Sachi laughed, now lounging comfortably on Yuzuru’s shoulder, “I found that old thing in the back of one of my closets,” laughter, “I was planning on throwing it out after the party.” Everyone let out a collective _oh_ , before Sachi’s delightful peal resumed. “I’m just glad everyone’s okay.”

“Thank you for cleaning this up, Matsurika.” Yuzuru said, nodding at the now spotless floor. Matsurika gave a small curtsy.

“Oh, Kanako!” Sachi hiccuped, probably still a little tipsy from the spiked eggnog, “I see you’ve met Shizu and Mariya.” Kanako nodded. “They’re old family friends of mine, Mariya’s going to Ame no Kisaki next year! Isn’t that exciting? Well, try and get along.” She looped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck, and jumped on her piggy-back style. Yuzuru, hardened from years of Aikido and Archery, didn’t even flinch as she secured her hands under the small girl’s thighs. “Onwards, noble Yuzuru!” Sachi shouted, flinging her finger behind her. Yuzuru immediately broke into a gallop, taking them both back upstairs. After that little spectacle, everyone broke back off into groups, dispersing to go back to the conversations that they were having pre-bowl-mortum.

“Um, hi.” Shizu was still a little flushed as she held out her hand to Kanako, “I’m Shizu. I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced.”

“Kanako,” Kanako shook it, returning the greeting.

“You need to be more careful,” Mariya sighed, gently flicking his sister on the side of the head. She opened her mouth to say something, before she processed that he hadn’t used his falsetto voice.

“Mariya!” She hissed, “She can hear you!”

“Oh, she knows.” Mariya said boredly, absently wrapping his arm around Kanako’s like he was making it obvious she was currently under his observation.

“She… knows?” Shizu lowered her voice, “Like… _knows_ knows?”

“Yes, you dimwit, that’s what knows means.”

“I win,” Shizu’s eyes widened, “that means that I win!”

“She knows about you too,” Mariya smiled smugly, “so unless you want both of us to lose, the bet is still on.” Shizu pouted, obviously finding this loophole unfair, but remained silent. Rindou grabbed Shizu, dragging her away to go dance or talk, anything to keep her away from strangers. Rindou was a little… protective.

“I’ve been looking for you!” _Ugh_ , it was the boy from before, again. Kanako turned with a tight smile, trying to wriggle her arm out of Mariya’s so she could escape, but the blonde wasn’t taking the hint. “My name is Touichirou Kanae, but you can just call me Father Kanae if you get my jist.” He winked seedily at Mariya, making him wrinkle his nose.

“Isn’t the term you’re looking for, _daddy_?” He responded, his voice sickly sweet and dripping with sarcasm. “Wouldn’t _Father_ make you a priest or something?” This confused Kanae for a minute, making his sluggish brain try and process this information.

“You’re pretty and smart, blondie,” he wriggled his eyebrows, earning a gagging noise. “You’re cute, angel, but you’re friend here is more my type.” He took a step in, sticking his face in front of the raven haired girl. “How’s about I let you call me Father, hot stuff?”

“Wrong term.” Mariya’s voice was borderline murderous, the falsetto startlingly gone. Kanako was his now, this idiot had no right talking to her like this.

“Oh well, you can call me whatever you want,” he was getting uncomfortably close to Kanako, but Mariya still kept his vice like grip on her arm. “I just want to know what I can call you.”

“Taken,” His patience snapping, Mariya twisted Kanako around and pressed a kiss directly onto her mouth, making her let out a surprised _mmff_! It only lasted a few seconds, but the lingering taste of peppermint hot chocolate remained on Kanako’s lips as they pulled apart. She stood, blinking, as the priest-wannabe tried once again to grasp the situation.

“But, you’re both girls!” He cried, looking highly disturbed.

“So?” Mariya said flatly, his grip on Kanako tightening. She didn’t even notice as she stood in a daze, her fingers ghosting on her lips. _That was her first kiss_. Mariya pointed upwards, directing Kanae’s gaze to the sprig of mistletoe that hung there. “Merry Christmas.”

_He just stole her first kiss._

Kanae made a face of horror, reeling backwards into the crowd like he had just seen a monster.

“I wonder if he’s aware he’s at a party hosted by lesbians?” Mariya wondered aloud, finally turning to see Kanako looking paler than a sheet. “Are you okay?”

“F-f-fir-st-t-t k-k-k-”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“F-first kiss,” Kanako swallowed, her mouth going dry, “that was m-my f-first k-kiss.” Mariya’s eyes narrowed

“You’ve never been kissed before?” Kanako shook her head. “You look like _that_ and you’ve never been kissed before?” He closed his eyes, “Great, now I feel like an asshole. I just forced your first kiss on you, and it wasn’t even that good of a kiss.” He looked up, “And it was under freaking _mistletoe_.” Kanako turned, her eyes still a bit glazed.

“What do you mean?” She swayed a bit, “Not a good kiss?”

“Well,” Mariya’s eyes flicked from her face, to an empty alcove near the stairs, to her mouth, “well, I guess I’ll show you. I’ve already ruined it, not much else I can do.”

He pulled her to the alcove, hiding them in the darkness, before pressing himself against her again. This time he hovered for a second, his eyes flaming as he brushed their lips together, softly whispering something inaudible as he ignited a feeling in Kanako’s stomach that she hadn’t known she had. He used a bit more pressure, flicking his tongue against the seal of her lips and making her knees go weak.

_How long ago did they first meet? An hour?_

It wasn’t long before Kanako was panting, only being held up by the help of Mariya’s body. The teasing was almost too much for her, and everything in her ached for more. Mariya seemed to sense this, smirking against her cheek as he grazed her neck with his nose, dragging it back up to her mouth and finally ending the torture.

 _Oh_.

An unfamiliar sound left Kanako as her mouth moved against his, finding every new thing he did exiting. His tongue went beyond flicking, now entering her mouth and making her internal voice scream, a rush of blood entering her head. His hips slowly dug into hers, and Kanako actually _whimpered_. Mariya responded with a moan, placing one final chaste kiss on her lips before pulling back, both of them breathing heavily. Kanako had a look of wonder on her face, and Mariya placed his forehead on hers with an impatient noise.

“ _Fuck_ , you need to stop looking at me like that or I won’t be able to pull away,” he sounded raspy, his voice strained. It made Kanako forget how to breathe, and she barely forced herself to nod. “That’s what I meant by a good kiss, I guess.” Mariya swallowed, exhaling before pulling away from Kanako, his arm returning to hers. “Can we count that as your first kiss?” Kanako gave a small nod again, unable to form words quite yet. “Uh, okay.” They stood in silence for a few minutes, everything feeling surreal.

“So, you’re coming to Ame no Kisaki next year?” Kanako asked.

“Yeah,” Mariya smirked, his dangerous attitude back, “and that also means that I can keep my eye on you from now on.” Kanako nearly choked on air. “Let’s just say that I have certain connections within that school, and that I definitely know who my roommate is going to be.” Oh dear lord, Kanako was going to faint. “Hey, at least now you don’t have to say that you got your first kiss under some mistletoe at a holiday party like some cheesy little shit.” Kanako tilted her head back with a shaky sigh, before her eyes focused in on something and she began laughing. “What?”

She pointed upwards, and Mariya looked up to see a small clump of mistletoe dangling from the tip of the alcove entrance.

 


End file.
